Tomb Raider: The lost City
by TR Lara Croft
Summary: After the event of destroying the Divine Source Lara goes on her own mission to find lost artefacts before Trinity does and she will destroy Trinity as well.
**For those who haven't played Rise of the Tomb raider please note this is a spoiler for the ending of the game…Thank you**

Chapter 1: Ending of Rise of the Tomb raider

Lara rushes to the very centre of the city to the Chamber of souls, where Ana is about to use the Divine Source. Lara then stops and screams at her.

"Ana! Stop!" Lara looks at her "Your man are defeated, your bother is dead."

"No." Ana says not believing it

"That is what Trinity has wrought. Death and that's all they will ever bring." This shocks Ana "Give this up." Lara says walking closer but Ana refuses to.

"I gave up everything for this. I have no intention of giving it to Trinity." Ana says "What about your father? You're dooming him to be mocked by history." Ana is dismayed by her "How can you let this go? When you're so close."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I can't let you take it." Lara answers.

"Think of the millions suffering and dying. We can save them. We can change the world. Together" Ana says.

"The cost is too high, Ana. We aren't meant to live forever. Death is a part of life."

Lara says walking even closer as Ana holds the Divine source in her arms.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's dying." Ana says angry at Lara

"But this isn't about you. This is about humanity. About what it means to be human."

A mercenary appears "They're coming! We're surrounded!." And he gets stabbed in the back by Jacob. Ana quickly shoots Jacob multiple times retaliation, injuring but not killing him.

Lara shouts "Jacob! Look out!"

Wounded, Jacob shouts. "The Source…is not meant for the world!"

As Lara aims her gun at Ana, she aims her gun at Lara as well, beginning a standoff.

"This is your chance Lara. Everything I've done. Everything you've done." An army of deathless ones corners Ana "Another Croft doesn't have to die for this."

"But I'm willing to." Lara answers.

"Well I'm not." Ana is cornered and looks at Lara. "Please. I'm dying. This is my only hope."

Ana says which leaves her no choice but to unleash the powers of the artefact.

"Ana, No!" Lara screams shielding her eyes. The artefact overpowers Ana dropping the shining blue crystal. Lara grabs it but wouldn't look at it for it might overpower her as well. She lifts the crystal up in the air and looks at Jacob.

Ana looks up to see what Lara is about to do "Nooo!"

"It's okay." Jacob says.

"I'm sorry" Lara whispers and finally breaks the Divine Source into pieces, letting the power escape from the crystal, much to Ana's dismay. Now that the Divine Source is destroyed, the Deathless ones lose their immortality and die and Jacob loses his immortality as well as Lara runs to his side. "Jacob! Hold on.."

She knees by him as he looks at her "I've hold on…for too long already." Jacob answers

"You knew I'd destroy it." Lara says with a sight.

"In all my years…" Jacob says weakly "I've met few as extraordinary as you."

Jacob coughing goes on "it's finally happening." He laughs "My ending."

"I'm sorry. All I wanted was to make a difference." Lara says with sadness

"You already have… you already have." Jacob says touching Lara shoulder before he leaves peacefully and disintegrates. As Ana starts crawling away.

* * *

Lara walks back to the village everyone clapping hands parsing her for destroying the source and letting them free of their destiny of protecting in but Lara only wants to do is finds Sofia and she does fine her by the edge of the cliff.

"Sofia" Lara says

"Lara good to see you're still alive where's Jacob?" Sofia asks

"He didn't make it, I'm sorry but he told he that is happy now." Lara answers

"I wish I was there for him, in his last moment but thank you Lara I'm glad he had someone like you with him in his last moment." Sofia sights "And I'm glad he went peacefully."

Sofia walks to the people with Lara by her side

"Everyone came closer I have terrible news" Sofia speaks loud.

Everyone stood near her and listened "Our Prophet Jacob is no longer with us. When the Source was broken he went back to his mortal self and dies but his last words were that now he can rest in peace meaning he died happy and not sad and for that we will always remember him." Sofia takes a breath "I'll be taking my father's place, I'll be your new leader"

Everyone shouts and praises her and looks at Lara "Thank you"

Jonah walks up to Lara "Hey little bird it's time to leave."

"Go Jonah I'll catch up." Lara tell him and he start leaving

"Where are you going?" Sofia asks

"To find Ana" Lara says and say goodbye to Sofia and her people and goes after Ana

* * *

Lara Finds Ana in the snow walking away.

"Ana let go" Lara tells her

"Where?" Ana asks

"For a walk and to talk." Lara answers and Ana nods at her.

Lara and a sickly weakened Ana walks through the snow. A weak Ana sits on a rock and coughs. Lara turns around and asks her.

"Ana…you said 'another croft doesn't have to die for this.' What did you mean by that?"

After Ana gives Lara a few moments, Lara points her gun at Ana "You killed my father, didn't you?"

"Trinity ordered his execution, but I couldn't do it." Ana answers

"You're lying." Lara says

"I loved him." Ana said but then she get shot dead by a sniper.

"No!" she yelled and she ducks for caver.

Sniper looks at them from far "It's done" he says on the radio

A mysterious voice "Good" The hidden sniper, while aiming at Lara's head, asks his boss on the radio

"What about Croft?" The sniper asks

"No. Not yet" The mysterious voice answers.

* * *

2 weeks later

Lord Croft on the tape speaks "My dearest Lara, I often think about how my father would turn over in his grave if he knew the shame I had brought upon our family's name. Croft… what does it even mean? I just hope you can make your own mark on this world someday. Remember that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are." Lara stops the tape and places it back on her father's table in Croft Manor.

Jonah walks up to her speaking to her "Destroying the Source was the right thing to do."

"I still feel like I let him down" Lara answers

"I think he would've made the same choice." Jonah says "come on. You've got a plane to catch."

Lara grabs her backpack and walks after Jonah and at the door she looks back for one last time before closing the door.

 _I had listened to his last tape a thousand times, but it's as if I was hearing my father's words only now, for the first time. It doesn't matter what choices he would have made… I have to make my own. The myth of Kitezh was real. There are secrets out there that can change the world. I need to find them. Not for my father, not for anyone else. Trinity is still out there and they're more powerful than I ever imagined. I can stop them, I can make a difference. I can make the right difference._ _ **Lara Croft**_


End file.
